The Last Nerve
by ShellMel
Summary: [COMPLETE] At Rivendell, the race of Men, Elves, and Dwarves clash. Arwen and Erestor try to settle a rift between Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli.
1. A Field Study

_Disclaimer: Don't own them; just using them for now. I really like Boromir so that's why I'm messing with him. You always hurt the one you love._

**Chapter 1: A Field Study**

The sights of Rivendell fascinated Boromir that he could find no words to describe it. Gondor had its share of sights: the vast White Mountains, the rolling fields; but it could not compare to the beauty he saw. Autumn had arrived turning the leaves to a soft golden hue. A gentle wind blew slightly and released the leaves from the towering trees and they slowly floated onto the waters of the Bruinen. Looking back up, he gazed at the white peaks of the mountains in the east. The sun's rays began peeking over the mountain tops, illuminating an array of reds and yellows. It was truly a majestic sight to behold. Yet, Boromir could not enjoy nature's display fully for he was distracted by the presence of another.

That damn elf was still staring at him.

This elf, Legolas, had made Boromir the subject of his scrutiny. Ever since the council, Legolas would watch him incessantly and sometimes follow the man of Gondor. He did not understand why this elf had such an interest in him. It made him feel self-conscious in everything he did. He could no longer eat, sleep, and perform the call of nature without worrying about that elf. Above all else, he has not even said one word to Boromir in all this time! Boromir had thought about trying to attempt some kind of communication with him, but could not find the right words. He did not know anything about Elves' normal behavior and did not want to offend Legolas. Maybe this staring was just a custom of the elven race. But now after all this time of his inquisitive eyes piercing into the man, Boromir felt if he were on the brink of his last nerve.

Trying to control his anger, Boromir turned to Legolas, who was sitting in cat like manner, and sucked into his breath as the words formed into his mind. In turn, Legolas smirked and cocked his head to the side.

"WHY MUST YOU KEEP STARING AT ME?"

Legolas, not expecting this, almost fell backwards with shock written across his face. Boromir was very satisfied with this result.

"My, my. There's no need to shout," Legolas scorned. It always took more than a shouting man to unravel his usual calm nature, with Boromir now being an exception.

"There is need when you follow me everywhere like a puppy, watching my every move without saying a word," Retorted Boromir.

The smirk reappeared on the elf's face, "If it bothered you so much, why did you not say so earlier?"

Boromir's face fell slack. Could he not tell that it was bothering the man? Were Elves really that dense or was it just this particular one? "I thought it might have been a custom of your race."

"Custom? Nay, it is not. But is it custom for men to hold their frustrations and emotions in until they boil over?" inquired Legolas.

"Actually," Boromir thought, "many men are accustomed to that . . .," he shook his head in annoyance, "You are getting me off track. I asked you a question and you still have not answered it."

"True, I have not."

Boromir waited for Legolas continue but the elf was just staring at him. Again. He concluded that Elves really are dense. He attempted his question into a nicer tone, "Why have you been staring at me all this time?"

"Observing"

"Observing what?"

"You"

A groan escaped Boromir's throat, "It may be a surprise to you but I have noticed this. What is the reason behind your scrutiny?"

Legolas finally gave him a real answer, "I have seen many mortal men in my lifetime but I really never got to know anyone one of them save Aragorn, which I really don't count as a real man, seeing as he grew up in Elrond's household and is in love with fairest of all Elves. That man is practically an Elf in his own right. Anyways, men from Gondor have rarely stepped foot in Mirkwood, so I have taken this special opportunity to study the habits of men from the South."

"Ahh, I guess that would make sense to Elves," Boromir rolled his eyes, "but wouldn't it make more sense if you simply questioned me instead of studying me?"

"I thought about that but this is much more fun."

"Fun?"

"Oh, yes. I have learned quite a deal about you without conservation."

"Enlighten me."

Folding his hands atop his crossed legs, Legolas began, "First, you have a crooked walk, like one foot is heavier than the other. Your left foot goes out about a foot, while your right foot goes out about ten inches. When you're in deep thought, your right hand brushes your stubble three times before it returns to your knee or the arm of the chair. You have a brother who possesses more intelligence than you, for when you talk in your sleep, it usually contains envious words towards your sibling. You have an unusual fetish about keeping your feet clean; you scrub the insides of your boots and travel with quite a number of socks. When no one is looking at you during meals, you pick your teeth. And by the way, you still have a sliver of apple caught in your upper right tooth. No, not your right; my right. Also, the side of your mouth twitches when you are placed in uncomfortable social situations, which has been most of the time. When you think you're alone, you mutter about your problems, "Faramir leads alone . . . can't be king . . . feet dirty . . . annoying elf." And when you're infuriated a vein in the side of neck pops up and starts pulsing quickly like its doing now."

Indeed, the vein in Boromir's neck kept growing as the elf described the observations of himself. That thing had been invading his privacy the whole time and he was fed up with him. No one knew about his foot fetish except for Faramir and it was going to stay that way! Too bad he had left his sword in his quarters. Deciding that killing the elf was too extreme, he stormed passed Legolas, who continued ticking off Boromir's antics on his hand.

Legolas paused mid sentence about the man's bathing techniques, "Where are you going?"

Boromir stopped and yelled, "To find some privacy, which means, you do NOT follow me anymore!"

For some reason, Legolas looked confused at his outburst but then he smiled, "Gondor men must like that custom."

Facing defeat, Boromir trudged back to main house of the Last Homely Home. Elves have such an odd sense of humor. There was no hope of Legolas leaving him alone since it appeared that the elf enjoyed this game too much. "_Unless_," thought Boromir, "_I play an even dirtier game with him_"

Smiling evilly at his cunningness, Boromir raced to find the dwarf that was also at the council, trying to recall his name.

"_That's right, it was Gimli" _


	2. Schemes Abound

_Thank you for those who reviewed. I really appreciate it!_

**Chapter 2: Schemes Abound**

To any average person, a dwarf could be associated with many things. They were known for their greed in jewels and gold, and mined deep into the earth. Their hearts were made of the same stone that they chiseled day in and day out, but they were also great warriors despite their small stature. They could fight as well as any Elven lord. They were driven by their fiery courage and the bite of their axe was always deadly. However, these generalizations are made by those who do not know the dwarves very well. Above all else, they should be known for their courtesy. They treat their guests with respect and are quite generous to those they know well. They hold the highest respect for the females though, even if she is an Elven lady. Though the Dwarves do not hold much love for the Elves, A lady is admired as if she were a jewel. One that was so precious that it shone brightly than any star, but they could not touch it for fear of ruining its splendor. That is the way Gimli felt when he viewed Arwen Evenstar in the gardens of Rivendell.

He was leaning against a tree, trying to find a haven away from the Elves, which was hard since Rivendell consisted of little else but Elves. He was about to light his pipe for a much needed smoke when Arwen glided into the gardens. As she entered, she smiled and gave a slight nod, and tended to the flowers on the other side of where he stood. Now, Gimli thought himself a sort of gentlemen. He never peeped on any of the dwarven ladies at the Lonely Mountain, not that there were many to peep at. He preferred that women keep their unmentionables out of sight and keep clothed their most delicate areas. However, Gimli was still of that masculine nature, and sometimes a dwarf's eyes have a mind of their own. He believed that Dwarves were created short for a reason as he beheld Arwen's most intriguing feature on her backside.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Gimli's body twitched in fright at being caught in such a juvenile act. He glared up into the face of a man, who was smirking down at him, "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

The man broke out into a laugh, "Please, I meant no offense. In fact I came to you to see if you would be some assistance to me."

"What kind of assistance?"

"Well, I am having trouble with an elf," explained the man.

Gimli shook his head, "You are Boromir from Gondor, correct? I know that your men do not usually have dealings with other races but you must know that Dwarves and Elves do not get along."

"Yes, that much I know, but I thought this elf might to be of some interest to you," said Boromir.

Gimli arched an eyebrow, "I have no interest in the dealings of Elves."

"But this elf is the son of Thranduil, which, as your father revealed at the council, imprisoned him," said Boromir.

The dwarf looked up in sudden interest. His father, Glóin, was taken captured by the Mirkwood Elves during his journey to the Lonely Mountain with Bilbo, Thorin, and a company of Dwarves. They were only seeking food and crashed upon an Elven feast three times without success. All the dwarves were eventually caught. When Thorin refused to explain to Thranduil his reasons for being in Mirkwood, he held all the dwarves in jail cells. If it wasn't for Bilbo, they would have never escaped.

"Legolas." said Gimli with distaste but suddenly looked smug, "Has he not been following you around for days? I think he fancies you."

Boromir looked aghast, "That is the vilest thing I have ever heard!"

Gimli chuckled, "I am sorry. I could not resist. But you shall have assistance to your dilemma. Gimli, son of Glóin, at your service," the Dwarf bowed low.

"Thank you, Master Dwarf. I am most grateful." Boromir bowed, unsure if he replied in the right manner.

"Now what is it that you want me do?" said Gimli.

"I need you to distract him."

Gimli blinked, "That's it?"

"I need him away from me for at least one day. Tomorrow I am leaving to scout in the southern area and I want one day where I can just rest in peace" explained Boromir.

"I will do whatever is necessary"

"Again, thank you." Boromir glanced across the gardens, "For now, I'll let you return to your . . . daydreaming."

"Yes, it is truly a beautiful daydream that I have been experiencing," said Gimli with knowing eye.

"In case you did not know, Elves have superior hearing," with that, Boromir left Gimli.

"_Of course I know Elves have good hearing," _thought Gimli, "_Does he take me for a fool?"_ When Gimli returned his gaze, he found that Arwen was now facing him. With a smile on her face, she waved and blew him a kiss.

A blush rose to his cheeks and Gimli left the gardens feeling very much like a fool.

………………………………………………………

Arwen left the gardens in a hurry, "_Elves do have superior hearing, Master Boromir. Did you not realize that your little distraction could cause a riot?" _The tension between Gimli and Legolas was very thick. Gimli's hatred for the Elves was probably spurred by Glóin. Not that she blamed Gimli though, but Legolas had nothing to do with Thranduil's orders. Yet, each of them carries their father's honor, and past wounds are slow to close. Gimli would like nothing but revenge for what his father endured and Legolas would never berate his father for any of his choices. This could get ugly fast.

She went into the stables and found Aragorn saddling the horse that would take him scouting through Greyflood. Anytime he had to travel far, he would always take his horse on a short ride the day before as if it were a warm up before the big race, "Estel, I have a proposal."

Aragorn scrunched his eyebrows, "I thought I already did that."

"No, my love," she said as she lifted her hand to his cheek, "I want to ask you a favor."

Taking her hand, he guided it towards his mouth and planted a small kiss on it, "Anything you want."

"I do not want Boromir to leave with the scouts tomorrow. I want him to stay here," She said.

"But Boromir knows the lands in the south very well. It is necessary for us to have him go." Aragorn could not fathom why she wanted him to stay.

She took his hand in hers and lead him out of the stables. Beyond the field, they could see Legolas practicing his archery. The targets that Elladan and Elrohir had made were riddled with countless arrows, all of them within the center mark. "What if I told you that Legolas's mischief has caused something more than an irate man?"

"What do you mean?" asked Aragorn.

"Boromir has asked Gimli's aid in dealing with Legolas. I do not know what Gimli plans to do but I know this will not end well," Arwen said.

"But how will Boromir staying helped this situation? I can only think it will worsen it."

"Not if we play our cards right. He knows why Gimli detests Legolas so much and he's creating a bigger problem than his initial one." Arwen explained, forming a plan in her head.

"You mean when Legolas was following Boromir? I was beginning to think that he fancied Boromir." laughed the Ranger.

Arwen playfully rolled her eyes, "Men. There is always one thing on their mind, no matter if they are the same gender."

"Obviously some Elves cannot take a little joke," grinned Aragorn. "But what do you plan to solve this problem?"

"I am thinking of one," she answered with a sly smile.

"You should not call it thinking; you should call it scheming." Aragorn wrapped his arm around Arwen and they returned to the stables. "I love a devious elf."

In the seconds that the couple left their place, a small stout figure appeared in the field, axe in hand.

_A/N: Don't worry Legolas fans, Legolas will not suffer much physical harm._


	3. Tensions Tighten

_Notes: If you haven't read the books, the Fellowship members were not decided until the scouts had come back. Frodo and Sam are the only members chosen thus far. And a fun little fact: a furlong is equal to 220 yards._

**Chapter 3: Tensions Tighten**

_Twang!_

Legolas let another arrow fly and it hit his mark like his other arrows. He was growing restless. He had nothing else to do except practice his archery. He did not care to mingle with the Rivendell Elves. The Mirkwood Elves considered them an odd sort of bunch. He could have some more fun with Boromir but the man's outburst made him feel a little guilty. He decided not to bother the man no more.

Wishing for some excitement but receiving none, he reached for another arrow. Just as he fitted into his bow, he stopped to see a small figure approach him, "_Wishes come true in unusual forms. From now on, no more wishing."_

Gimli settled himself a few feet away from Legolas, "Ahh, so it is true that Elves are the masters of archery, but Dwarves do not need such puny weapons to hit their mark in long distances."

"_Is this Dwarf trying to start a fight in a land full of Elves? Not the brightest of his horde." _Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Legolas ignored Gimli and shot another arrow at the target. Maybe Gimli was a figment of his imagination and he'll eventually go away if he paid him no mind.

_TWOCK!_

The Elf's eyes shot wide in amazement when the axe split one of his arrows in half and landed at the dead center of the target. He turned to look at Gimli, who was nodding slowly admiring his work, "It seems as if this Dwarf has beaten one of the Elves's finest archers." Gimli started to walk off the field, "It will be alright, Elf. You can console yourself by climbing a tree and, while you are up there, have an intriguing conversation with it."

Legolas eyes bore hard into Gimli's back, "And what are you trying to prove?"

Gimli met Legolas's eyes, "I thought I just proved my point."

"Oh, yes, you have proven much, "Legolas's voice dripping with sarcasm. "Let me throw my axe, say some insulting things, and leave. I think you have proven something. The Dwarves' courtesy is non-existent but they are an embodiment of midget neanderthals!

A low growl escaped Gimli's lips, "You will pay for those words, Master Elf!"

With that spoken, Gimli hurled himself at Legolas's torso and he knocked both of them to the ground. Legolas whacked Gimli on the head with his bow but he would not let go. Gimli pounded his fists on Legolas's stomach and jaw. They spun on the ground, exchanging blows and cursing colorfully but neither of them let up.

Gimli managed to grab a handful of earth "Eat dirt!" yelled Gimli and shoved it into the Prince's mouth. Mumbling, Legolas grabbed Gimli's beard and yanked hard, pulling out a handful of hair.

"GAAAHH!"

From the side of the field Erestor, head of Elrond's counselors, noticed a dust cloud had emerged from the middle of it. He had never seen a dust cloud in Imladris, especially one with streaks of blond, green, and red. " . . ._Uh, oh,"_ was the only coherent thought Erestor could form. With a shout he ran towards the sprawling figures, "My lords! Stop this madness!"

The two did not even hear the hysterical elf and continued to pummel each other into mince meat. Wildly, Erestor searched around, hoping to find something useable. His eyes landed on a very large stick. He dashed for it, lifted it over his head, and striked Gimli and Legolas's heads.

Both of them ceased their brawl and rubbed their sore heads like little children. Their eyes turned to Erestor with a menacing gleam but the advisor did not waver, "My lords, I do not know your quarrel but I am quite sure there is another solution than physical means."

"At this point, I quite doubt that," said Gimli.

"Of course you would since you are the one that started this mess," cut in Legolas rubbing his jaw.

"Do not place all the blame on me, you insolent Elf!" Gimli proceeded to charge at Legolas but Erestor stepped in between the two.

Erestor knew that he was in immediate danger being in close proximity by these two but he had to keep the peace, "Please, if you would listen to what I have to say, I can save you much pain but still make use of your anger and strength."

Legolas and Gimli eyes each other and the Dwarf spoke for both of them, "We're listening."

…………………………………………………..

Night fell over the Elven home and all was usually quiet except for the Hall of Fire, but tonight Boromir heard jeers and cheers emitting from one of the porches. He was about to investigate when Aragorn called out to him, "What can I do for you, Aragorn?"

"The plans have changed." said Aragorn.

"Are we leaving earlier?" inquired Boromir. He had been excited about leaving Rivendell and scouting. The earlier he left, the better.

"Actually, I want you to stay here."

"WHAT?"

Passing elves stopped in their tracks to give Boromir a look. When the man said no more, they left Boromir to stare at Aragorn like he was a madman. The Ranger was unsure if he was going to attack him or pass out since he appeared to stop breathing.

After an eternity, Boromir took in a breath, "Why are you asking this of me?"

"Elrond is still choosing who will accompany Frodo on his journey. Since Minas Tirith is on the way to Mordor, he was thought you might be interested in being a part of the company." explained Aragorn.

Joy actually spread across Boromir's face, "It would be an honor to take part in this important mission, but I still do not understand why I have to stay here."

Aragorn had a feeling Boromir would not believe his words, "Elrond also thought about having Legolas and Gimli joining the company. He wants you to stay here and learn more about them."

Boromir's joy soon dissipated, "With all due respect, but is Lord Elrond crazy? They would kill each other before we traveled a furlong."

Aragorn only nodded solemnly, "That is why we must put faith in the time we have here in Rivendell. Faith that in this place, everyone can at least learn to tolerate each other."

Boromir was about to continue his objection but a loud cheer roared from the porch followed by a sounds of dismay. One voice rang clear, "How long must this go on?"

The man of Gondor dashed out the door to what the commotion was about. Gandalf, who had been puffing his pipe and observing the scene, walked along side Aragorn, "Lord Elrond never said anything about Legolas and Gimli joining the company."

Aragorn just smiled at the old wizard, "He has not said anything about that _yet._"

Gandalf smiled in returned, "What are you planning?"

"It is not what I am planning, it is what Arwen has planned. She should be in council with her father as we speak."

"I see that it is not only wizards who are cunning," said Gandalf. "Come, I would like to see what has grabbed all of Rivendell's attention."

With that said, Aragorn and Gandalf strolled onto the porch to see a most interesting event. A circle of Elves and a few hobbits were shouting and cheering in a circle. In the center of this circle sat Legolas and Gimli, face to face with a table in between the two. Their arms were entwined and each of their faces were tightened with fury and agony. They appeared to be focusing all their strength into forcing the other's arm to fall onto the table. On the side of the table stood Erestor like he was to moderator of the two.

"What is going on?" asked Aragorn, bewildered that Legolas and Gimli were in the same place and still alive.

Sam and Merry left the circle to fill in Aragorn and Gandalf. Merry was really energized about the event, "Erestor has come up with a competition for Legolas and Gimli to solve a quarrel that had earlier today. He said it was some kind of 'arm wrestling' game. Whoever can slam the other's arm onto the table wins."

"That is quite interesting," said Gandalf thoughtfully, "But the loser will not take his defeat lightly. I believe this could cause another quarrel, probably larger than the one before."

"I had not thought about that," said Merry now worried.

"Maybe they will be too tired to fight," said Sam. "They have been going at this for a long time."

"How long?" asked Aragorn.

"About an hour"

Gandalf sighed, "I do not think that any amount of time could keep them from fighting each other. Though a normal man would have been worn out by now, their endurance is the product of their hate."

Sam started to worry too, "So, what do we do when one of them loses?"

This time Aragorn sighed, "I would suggest you and Merry run for cover. Gandalf and the rest of us will try to hold them back."

The group's attention came back to Legolas and Gimli. Gimli had beads of sweat running down his face and he was cursing under his breath.

"What's wrong?" taunted Legolas, who also bathed in sweat. "Is the strength of the Dwarves failing you?"

"A Dwarf's strength always surpasses an Elf's, no matter the conditions. It is best that you give up now," snapped Gimli.

"Never in my lifetime would I give up to such an obnoxious being," replied Legolas, who was short of breath.

Erestor held his hand out above them, "Now, now. No more insults. Just focus your energy into the game."

Aragorn shook his head. For being one of Elrond's advisors, he certainly did a foolish thing. He wanted to pull Erestor to the side to explain the outcome of this game when something caught the corner of his eye. Boromir stood half concealed in the bushes with a small rock propped on the top of his fist. Aiming carefully, Boromir held the rock at eye level and flicked the rock with his other hand. Aragorn followed the path of the rock, which ended squarely on the back of Gimli's head.

"YAAA! . . . What was," Gimli began, lifting his concentration from the game.

_PLOP_

Legolas slammed down Gimli's hand in triumph and stared down the dwarf, "Game over."

Before Gimli could reply, Legolas jumped out of his seat raising his fists in the air. Most of the Elves cheered, some were downcast. Elrohir whispered to Elladan, "Personally, I wanted the dwarf to win. I cannot stand those Mirkwood Elves."

"Wait just a minute!" bellowed Gimli, "Something hit me! I was distracted!"

Legolas looked down on Gimli crossing his arms, "Part of this game is mental. You lost because you lost your concentration."

"So that's your game, huh? I bet you had one of your Elven friends on this! Hit the Dwarf then run! You are nothing but a cheater!"

"Cheater? I think not. I am sorry if you are a sore loser but you have to face the truth. Elven strength overcame Dwarven strength."

"Why you pointy-eared. . ." Gimli started to charge again at Legolas but was interfered by Erestor and a couple of other elves holding him back.

Aragorn watched as Legolas coolly walked off the porch and Gimli was being dragged away into the house. Gimli's cursing could still be heard after they were deep into the corridors. The hobbits did not run off but stood with awed expressions as they watched what was happening. Aragorn bade them inside and turned to Gandalf, "Boromir, he . . ."

"I know, I saw him," said the wizard. "He is gone. He fled as soon as the rock hit Gimli."

"I do not understand that man," exasperated Aragorn. "He only made things worse."

Gandalf suddenly looked grim, "You do not know how worse. Suppose Arwen does convince Elrond to have Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli join the Fellowship. This could be the downfall of Middle-earth."

……………………………………………………………………….

_A/N: I love the extra scene in the extended version of "The Return of the King_"_ of the Gimli and Legolas drinking game, but when Legolas said, "Game over" it just bothered me. It felt out of place to me but I thought it would be funny to use that line in here._


	4. A Plan Revealed

_It has been about six months since I have posted a chapter. I am so sorry to all who have read the previous chapters and awaited more only for it not to come! I have been really, really busy. I go to college full time and work a full time job. But now I'm out of summer school and requested to work part-time. Updates will be more frequent!_

_My original idea for where this story would be headed has been forgotten. That was probably for the best since I like the direction I'm going in now. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4: A Plan Revealed**

Later that same night, Elrond called two of his most trusted advisors to his study: Erestor and Glorfindel. Glorfindel silently paced the room. He hated waiting. He rather be having drinks with the other Elves. Erestor, in his usual quiet and subdued mood, sat by the window contemplating tonight's events. "_I should have thought my game more thoroughly. Legolas and Gimli's hatred for each other will not be whisked away by a meaningless power game."_

Not that Erestor thought Legolas and Gimli would be become fast friends after that incident. His arm wrestling game was just appeared in his head when he was ceasing the fight on the archery field. He really had no time to think about the consequences. He wanted to at least watch over the two in an organized event to make sure they would not kill each other.

"_But what to do about Boromir?" _Erestor had seen the man throw the rock at Gimli's head but had not he chance to heed him.

"Do not let tonight worry you, my friend." Erestor was shook out of his thoughts at Glorfindel's voice.

He gave a slight smile, "If I don't worry about it, how will I be able to solve this problem?"

Glorfindel was about to rebuke the advisor when Elrond and Arwen came into the study. Elrond clamped his hand onto the blond warrior's shoulder, "I think both you and Erestor will have much to worry about after I tell you Arwen's plan."

The lord of Imladris fell into his seat behind his desk while Arwen situated herself behind her father and smiled at both the advisors.

A sudden fear sank into Erestor's stomach. He shifted his eyes towards Glorfindel and saw the same fear. Slowly, they sat themselves in the seats facing Elrond, feeling much like prey. Nothing good could come out of this and they both knew it.

Elrond folded his hands onto his desk, "As both of you know, that the halfings, Frodo and Samwise, will traveling into dangerous lands vary soon. I have already speculated over other possible candidates to be a part of the Fellowship. These candidates need, above all, Frodo's trust. They need to protect, teach, and guide the halflings on this journey."

Wild thoughts entered Erestor's mind. He ran his hand through his dark hair, a habit of his when he became nervous. Did Elrond want Glorfindel and him to join the Fellowship?

"I have thought long and hard. I wish the Fellowship to represent all peoples of Middle-earth, that is why I wish that Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir join the Fellowship. Arwen and I spoke with each of them and they wish to part of this company. However, the company will dissolve if they keep treating each other as they do. I am asking both of you to help them get along."

Silence fell between the Elves.

Erestor looked at Glorfindel. Glorfindel looked at Erestor. Both turned to stare at Elrond. Both Elves freed their tongues simultaneously.

"Lord Elrond, have you gone mad?" yelled Erestor.

"This is suicide!" bellowed Glorfindel.

Glorfindel slammed his hands on the desk, "They care not for the consequences of their actions. They will sooner send each other to the Halls of Mandos, and us with them if we interfere, before they could agree to anything!"

Arwen's voice was heard for the first time since entering the room, "Have you forgotten your quarrels with Master Erestor? I heard you were always at each others necks. Others have told me that they thought that Imladris would become war grounds with each confrontation. But your differences were embraced and your friendship formed."

Erestor practically beamed at being called "Master Erestor" from Arwen. Beaming did not occur often where Erestor is concerned. Beside him, Glorfindel's smile came from a memory. A memory formed in another age.

_The kitchen was a mess. A complete mess. Erestor was threatening Glorfindel with a strawberry pastry held high above his head. Glorfindel was armed with a loaf of bread and a stick of butter. They were covered head to toe in creams, honey, and crumbs. Each Elf was breathing hard, not moving, but bent on destroying the other with delicious snacks. Elrond appeared in the kitchen aghast._

"_What in the Valar have you done?" cried Elrond._

_Erestor and Glorfindel brought dropped their weapons and faced their shocked lord. Erestor could not even find the words to explain which left Glorfindel with an uneasy task, "Erestor and I were having another debate that got a little out of hand."_

_Elrond raised an eyebrow, "A little out of hand?" _

"_You see . . . I . . . I mean, Erestor started to . . ." but Glorfindel was interrupted by the sound of laughter. It came form the most unlikeliest source, Erestor!_

_Glorfindel could not comprehend what he was seeing. Erestor, the frigid advisor, the somber Elf, the quiet bookkeeper, was bent over laughing!_

_Tears formed in Erestor's eyes from laughing so hard, "What . . . a . . . bunch of . . . fools . . .we look like." He said between breaths._

_Glorfindel chuckled at first, but then burst out into laughter as well when the honey started dripping off the tip of Erestor's nose._

_Elrond, completely baffled at this left them with a final word, "May this show your folly at petty squabbles."_

_Glorfindel came over to Erestor and brought out his hand, "Truce?"_

_Erestor smiled, wiping a smudge of pie crust off his hand and taking Glorfindel's, "Truce."_

_A friendship began . . ._

The two advisors left Elrond's study and stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the gardens. Erestor looked at the stars for guidance. This was no easy task he had to overcome but after Arwen's words, he had a little hope. But not much.

Glorfindel turned around to lean on the balcony rails, "What do you think, my friend?"

"I think we may in a lot of trouble."

Glorfindel snorted, "What can a former Balrog slayer and a librarian do to bring three different races together?"

Erestor's eyebrows shot sky high, "I am not a librarian! Yes, I keep all the books and documents in check, but you know I do translations, make negotiations, and keep trade open with other realms! It's a lot more important than your work, swinging your sword all day long."

"My swinging my sword all day long has kept enemies out so you can do all your librarian stuff." Glorfindel laughed.

Erestor sighed, he really was not in the mood for playful banter. Glorfindel saw this and returned the subject back on course, "What do you think we have to do?"

"That does not involve any physical harm towards man, elf, or dwarf?" inquired Erestor.

Glorfindel nodded, "That would be most beneficial."

Erestor leaned on the railing with his elbows and covered his face in his hands, "I do not know. I rather lead the halflings to Mordor than to face this task."

"I know what you mean. Fighting another Balrog almost sounds appealing."

Both friends chuckled and went back inside to formulate a plan, wishing to the stars that three races could unite as one.

………………………………………………………

Legolas was lying on his bed, rubbing his wrist. He would admit out loud that his arm wrestling match with Gimli had left him sore, both I wrist and in mind. The Dwarf irritated him, that was plain to see. He just wanted to know _why _the Dwarf had started something earlier that day. Legolas and Gimli had been careful to avoid each other since the council. He did not wish to fight with Gimli but he left Legolas with no choice. Gimli had started something and Legolas wanted to finish it.

Now that the Mirkwood Elf thought about it more, he felt that something was wrong about the whole incident. After all this time of avoiding each other, Gimli would not just pick a fight? Was there another purpose behind this? Suddenly, an image of Boromir popped in his head.

"_The man would not be so thick-headed as to spur the dwarf on, would he?" _Legolas thought it could be a possibility. After all, he was messing with man for a couple days straight.

Little did Legolas know, that he hit the mark perfectly.

Boromir was cleaning his socks in a washing bin, feeling very highly of himself. Legolas was occupied with Gimli now. The Elf would not have a chance to bother him now. Dwarves were stubborn and held their name with honor. Gimli had been defeated in the arm wrestling match and would try his best to retrieve his honor from Legolas by defeating him.

Defeat. That was a really abstract term. Boromir hoped that it not mean death. He shrugged. He was sure it did not. He should stop worrying about it. Both Legolas and Gimli were out of his hands.

He stopped scrubbing his socks for a moment, _"Maybe I went to far. Maybe I should not have thrown that rock at Gimli."_

The man thought about it and continued scrubbing. What happened, happened, He could not change it so he would just enjoy the rest of his time in Rivendell.

Except that his enjoyment was cut short when he heard a soft knock at his door. Quickly, Boromir swept the washing bin underneath his bed (No one else needed to know about his foot fetish) and answered the door.

Breath left him as he saw Arwen standing there, a slightest hint of a smile pulling on her lips. Boromir had not yet spoke to the Evenstar in all the time he spent in Rivendell and, as of the moment, he might not be able to at all. His voice did not seem to work.

Arwen smile grew brighter, "I have a message for you, son of Denethor. Master Erestor wishes you to meet him in the library at noon tomorrow."

Boromir was confused. Erestor? The one from the council, he hastily remembered. He did not want the Ring to go to Mordor. In fact, he said the quest was 'folly'.

"Why?" was all Boromir could say.

"He wishes you to participate in a seminar with two other folk." said Arwen.

Boromir was even more confused, "What other folk?"

Before Arwen could answer, the bellowing rage of a dwarf and a fair cry of an elf could be heard throughout all of Rivendell when the message had been delivered to the other folk.


	5. The Advisor's Assignment

_This chapter did not come out as if I would liked it to but I think it fits properly. I think my brain shut down on me. _

_What do you all think?_

**Chapter 5: The Advisor's Assignment**

It was a bright and glorious day in Rivendell. Everyone was in high spirits. The hobbits decided to explore the wondrous sights. Gandalf was content in basking in the sunlight and puffing a pipe. Even Elrond excused himself from his work, spending the day by the river with the Elves of his house. Melodic laughter and joy could be heard everywhere. Except one place. In the library of Imladris were three warriors and an advisor seated at a round table. All wore grim expressions.

Legolas refused to look at anyone and seemed to develop an interest in the library's ceiling patterns. Boromir rested his chin on his enclosed hands. Gimli shifted his eyes between man and elf. Erestor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Time to get this over with.

"As members of the Fellowship," Erestor began, "you need to learn how to work together to form a functional group. This does not mean you necessarily have to like each other but at least tolerate another's presence."

Erestor opened his eyes. All three warriors did not seem to heed his words as Legolas was still staring at the ceiling, Boromir seemed to be falling asleep, and Gimli continued shifting his eyes.

Erestor continued his little speech, "Let's begin by establishing common ground."

All eyes glared at Erestor. Still no one spoke. Erestor could not tell if this was a good sign or not.

Erestor turned to Boromir first, "Tell me, Boromir, what do you think that you, Legolas, and Gimli have in common?"

"The Fellowship."

"Besides that."

Boromir hesitated, "We all had weapons training."

"Good. That's a good one," Erestor encouraged. Maybe this will be easier than he thought. "All three of you can fight. All three of you are warriors. What else, Gimli?"

Gimli grunted, "We all hate each other."

Boromir and Legolas nodded hastily in agreement.

Erestor groaned, "That's not exactly the direction I was going. Do have anything to say Legolas?"

Legolas propped his hands against his head, "I think we all would want to forget this little 'seminar'"

"Let me re-phase my question. Do you have anything _positive_ to say, Legolas?"

The wood Elf was still standoffish, "We are all taller than halflings," but Legolas continued in a mutter, "but some of us just barely."

A murderous look came into the Dwarf's eyes, "Would you mind repeating that last part a little louder? Or are you afraid of a certain Dwarf?"

"Not at all. However, if you keep making accusations like that, a certain Dwarf may get a certain beard stuck in a certain door."

Gimli growled, "That certain Dwarf will not be too happy about that prospect. That certain Dwarf may have to get revenge on that certain Elf."

Erestor slammed his fist on the table, "Both a certain Dwarf and a certain Elf will certainly be sorry if the do not listen to a certain advisor!"

Boromir still looked bored. "Are you suffering from the same speech impediment?" he asked the raven-haired one.

This time the murderous look came into Erestor's eyes. _"This will not do! We have been here barely five minutes and they are already having this affect on me. I have to overcome this. I will prevail!"_

"Okay, let's move on. We will now do word association," Erestor calmly ran a hand through his hair. "We will begin with you, Gimli. You say a word, then Boromir will say a word that he associates with your word. And then I say I word I associate with Boromir's word. And so on and so on."

Gimli tapped his fingers on the table. This drew an annoyed looked from Legolas. Gimli tapped faster.

"Pray you come up with something. Your tapping is grinding a hole through our minds," said Legolas.

"Or just yours?" inquired Gimli, looking smug.

"Enough," intervened the advisor. "Gimli, concentrate on a word."

Having a lack of imagination at the moment, Gimli came up with the first object he spotted, "Book."

Boromir thought of Faramir, "Brother."

"Family," said Erestor.

"Father," said Legolas.

"Prison," said Gimli.

Legolas's eyes widened as did Erestor's. Boromir looked a little apprehensive. The corner of his mouth began twitching, "_That's how this bloody thing started in the first place." _ He thought more and decided, _"No, why should I blame myself? It all started with that damn Elf."_

Boromir still tried to think of a safe word, despite the growing anger, "Orc'

Erestor's eyes widened even more. How could he think of a word that was not bad so Legolas did not associate it with Gimli?

However, Erestor never got a chance as Legolas took his turn, "Dwarves."

A red-faced Gimli glared at Legolas, "Kingly."

Boromir hastily put in, "Gondor."

Erestor knew little of Gondor besides the correspondents he received from the country and the fact that it was rightfully Aragorn's kingdom, "Aragorn."

At that point, Erestor knew he would loose all control. Boromir was not pleased to hear that name and Legolas only knew Aragorn as Elrond's foster son, "Elf."

"Heinous!" Gimli spat.

"Awful!"

"Rotten!"

"Putrid!"

"Sniveling!"

"Midget!"

Erestor could not tell which insults came form which person but he did not care anymore. Man, Elf, and Dwarf were all standing, pointing, and making threatening gestures. He thought that disarming them form their weapons was a good idea, but he had forgotten that furniture made proper weaponry as a chair crashed down where Legolas was standing just a moment ago. Books were flying and the cursing continued. The elf could not stand it anymore.

"ENOUGH!"

All three warriors paused. Boromir was holding onto Gimli's beard. Gimli held a chair's arm leg inches away form Legolas's head. Legolas's foot was planted on Gimli's shoulder and he was also holding a map that encompassed Boromir's neck.

"You are acting like children! Each of you has a high name in your lands, why do you not act like it! When you are ready to grow up, you can leave this room! Do not look at me that way! I am serious! I will treat you like children until you show me you can act as dignified lords!"

Erestor stormed towards the library doors but paused before exiting, "I bid you good day."

Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli, still in the same positions before Erestor's rant, looked bewildered. Boromir cleared his throat, "He cannot be serious?"

The door's lock clicked in place.

…………………………………………………….

Arwen was making her way towards the library with a tray of food in tow. Maybe her idea of bringing Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli together against their wishes was a little cruel. However, they could not live their lives with the same prejudices day in and day out.

"_I wonder if Erestor is making any progress?"_ She did not doubt the advisor's diplomatic techniques. If there was anyone who could make the peace it was Erestor.

She found Glorfindel standing outside the library, arms crossed and sword hanging at his side. She giggled at the sight, "Now Lord Glorfindel, I do not think that they need a guard for a little get together."

"Are you the same Arwen that set up this 'little get-together?' Not even all the warriors of Imladris could hold them down during their qualms," laughed Glorfindel as he peered down at the food tray, full of cakes, tarts, and other sweet delights. "So, what did the lady bring to this vigilant guard?"

Arwen lightly slapped Glorfindel's reaching hand, "It is not for you. It is for our warriors inside. My mother told me that food always brought men together."

"Last time I checked, there was only one man inside," Glorfindel said, reaching out again for a cake.

"Or in this case, I should say it brings all males together. And only take one!" Arwen chided Glorfindel as he was about to claim another cake besides the one stuffed inside his cheeks.

Arwen was about to turn the door's handles when shouting erupted. Soon, the racket grew louder, echoing the sounds of broken chairs and other projectiles being bounced off the walls.

Glorfindel withdrew his sword and put a hand on Arwen's shoulder to motion her to back away.

"I really do not think that sword is necessary, Glorfindel!" Arwen cried.

"Better to be prepared. Something dangerous could emerge," stated Glorfindel dramatically.

Arwen rolled her eyes. Glorfindel snickered.

Suddenly, the din stopped. Erestor was shouting. Footsteps came close to the doors. The footsteps stopped. _I bid you good day. _Erestor came out of the library looking violent. He closed the door and jammed the key into place, locking the entrance (and exit).

He turned to Glorfindel, "Make sure all the windows are locked and board them up."

"You're just going to leave them in there?" asked Glorfindel, shocked.

"Yes, I am." The look in Erestor's eyes would have a horde of Orcs shrieking girlishly in fright.

Arwen had seen that look before and was not afraid, "And what about meals and water? Surely they will be more agitated without those needs? I do not think this accomplish anything!"

Erestor was not swayed, "You and Lord Elrond asked us to fix this mess and I am doing what I think is best."

With that being said, Erestor grabbed a cake from Arwen's tray, mumbled a word of thanks, and headed towards his quarters.

Glorfindel shrugged. He was not worried about those who dwelled inside the library walls. He was more worried about his own stomach, "Since our warriors are occupied, could I have another cake?"

Arwen raised an eyebrow.

……………………………………………………

_Reviews make me happy :)_


	6. Trapped Together

_Whew! Wrote this chapter in one sitting. Kinda tiring but fun nonetheless. This chapter is full of Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli. _

_I think I invented a word, 'curvation'. At least spell check tells me 'curvation' is not a word. Oh well. I liked how it sounded so I left it. :)_

**Chapter 6: Trapped Together**

"What shall we do now?"

Boromir's question echoed through the library walls with no reply. He grunted in frustration. First, they had to endure Erestor's 'exercises'. Then the advisor blew his top and locked them in the library. He had thought about climbing out of the windows that were situated in the second level, but the Elves had boarded them shut. He had been locked in the library for the better part of the hour with his aggravating companions and there was no escape! The only light they had was from the fireplace and a few candles. In the candlelight, he could see Legolas leaning back in his chair with his head down and boots propped on the table. Gimli waved his hand over one candle's flame. The dwarf had been playing with the fire incessantly.

Boromir wished that Gimli would either stop or catch fire to his hand. At least a roasting dwarf would make for some entertainment. _"As long as he did not set fire to anything else," _he thought, glancing at the endless rows of books. He wondered how long it would take for the entire library to burn down. Maybe hours? Then again, the paper in the ancient volumes would burn rather quickly. Maybe Erestor would let them out if he threatened to burn the books. He pictured Erestor trying to look in from the door's keyhole finding Boromir hanging the book over the flame, cackling manically.

The man paused his daydreaming. Since when did he cackle? The Captain of Gondor cackling? Absurd. He let out a slight chuckle at the mere thought of it.

Legolas and Gimli stared at him as if he had lost his mind. _"I think I really might be losing it if I do not find anything to do."_ He stared at the books again. He could read. He never liked reading much. It never appealed to him. Faramir was the one who delved into book-lore and other scholarly things, whatever they were. Boromir reached out to the book closest to him.

The book was bounded by a leather cover with gold scripture running across. He could not read the title. Thinking nothing of it, he flipped to the first few pages. Strange scripture poured over each page. The book was written entirely in Elvish. He had never took the time to learn the Elvish letters, unlike Faramir. He placed the book back on the shelf and pulled out another one. Upon opening it, he saw Elvish script again. He put that book back. He took a candle from the round table where Erestor's exercises were performed and marched along the bookshelves while scanning the titles of each book. Elvish. Elvish. Elvish. This whole shelf had books only written in Elvish.

Determined to find a book written in the common tongue, he proceed to the next aisle. When he found all Elvish books, he proceeded to the next aisle again. And again. And again.

By the sixth aisle, he was fully flustered. The library was huge. There had to be a book he could read somewhere! He heard the elf let out a light laugh, "Do not struggle so, Boromir of Gondor. Your search is fruitless! I am quite sure every book is written in Elvish."

Boromir stepped out from behind the bookshelf to face Legolas, who was still leaning back in his chair. "What makes you so sure of that?" he asked.

Legolas smiled. It was the same smile that mocked Boromir when he was enjoying the view by the Bruinen. "Because I know that every book is written in Elvish."

Boromir sighed. He was facing dense Legolas again, "Why do you know that?"

"Because I asked."

"Whom did you ask?"

"An elf."

Boromir so dearly wanted to pierce the candle he was holding into Legolas's eye, "Which elf did you ask?"

"Elrond."

"And what makes him so sure of this? Besides that fact that he is lord of Rivendell and over sees everything and must know everything," hastily added Boromir.

Legolas's lip twitched. Boromir felt proud of himself. He had beat the elf in his little game this time. "Elrond told me that Erestor copied nearly every book in this place."

Amazement crossed the man's face, "Why would Erestor do such a tedious task?"

"To preserve the words of Elves and Men long ago, many being from the First Age. The written word fades over time. Erestor wanted to keep alive the ideas and words of those that have passed," said Legolas. Catching the Boromir's bewildered impression, the elf added, "Erestor has lived since the First Age, Boromir. His task only took a small portion of his time."

"Do you think any of the text he copied was in common tongue?"

Legolas looked thoughtful, "I believe so but it would be in an older dialect. Why do you . . ."

"Do you think he kept the original text?" interrupted Boromir.

"He would never throw away something that precious. I think he would keep them in one of the storage rooms. But . . . ," Legolas stopped when Boromir's footsteps echoed. The man was heading to the storage rooms.

"Very persistent if not a little queer."

Legolas glanced at Gimli at the other side of the table, still playing with the flame. He had kept silent through this whole ordeal. Legolas was unsure of how to reply. He still did not feel any likeness for the dwarf but Legolas wanted to talk to someone. And his fun had disappeared into the back rooms, "Yes, men are strange like that."

Gimli shifted his body in the chair. He seemed uncomfortable and the chair was not to blame, "You do know why he acts like that? All rash and such?"

Legolas swung his legs off the table, "I had never thought about it. Men act so strange but I never put thought into why they acted so."

Gimli pushed the candle to the center of the table, "I believe that act because they have no time. You are immortal. You have all the time in Middle-earth. While I am mortal, I still have a much longer life expectancy. A man's life is short. They act without thinking because they have no time for thought. They hate because they do not understand because they have no time to understand."

A wave of respect washed over Legolas. First, he was surprised that the dwarf initiated a conversation with an enemy. Second, he was surprised to hear such words to come from Gimli. "Aye, that is a wise theory, Master Dwarf. It makes much sense."

Silence._ "Now what?"_ Legolas tapped his foot against the table leg. He wanted to ask Gimli something but not sure how he would react to it. Maybe it was better if he said nothing at all but he just had to ask, "Gimli, what made you provoke me so in the archery field yesterday?"

Incoherent words mumbled from the dwarf reached Legolas's ears. "I am sorry. What did you say," asked the elf, expecting a fight to break out any second.

"Boromir asked me to distract you for the day."

Elven eyes grew wide. "Why would he ask that of you?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"You kept bothering him, following him everywhere. He needed a chance to breathe," said Gimli falling into a foul mood.

Something just did not make sense to Legolas. "I do not think you would just attack me because Boromir asked you to. Something else happened," prodded Legolas.

"Look, Elf. You provoked him, he provoked me. End of story."

"How exactly did he provoke you?"

Balling his hands into fists, Gimli tried to control his tongue. Boromir's words rang through his mind,_ "But this elf is the son of Thranduil, which, as your father revealed at the council, imprisoned him."_ Such simple words caused such anger. He was amazed how calm he remained when Boromir told him these words, but now with Legolas right in front of him, he could not control his emotions. His father was very dear to him and Legolas's family had imprisoned him!

"Gimli?"

"He told me you were the son of Thranduil, whom had taken my father captive!" spluttered the dwarf.

Legolas did not move. He did not make any facial expressions to reveal any emotion. He did not say anything. He just stared back at Gimli.

"What to have to say about that, Elf?"

"_What I have to say is not going to help matters."_ Legolas remained in his stoic state until his rage kindled down. _"I had nothing to do with my father's orders. He should be well aware of that. And for all I know, his father might have deserved it"_ How the elf wanted to release his sharp tongue but he also wanted to remain in control. He wanted to keep a truce with dwarf for now.

Archery was not Legolas's only profession "I am sorry for my father's actions and I am sorry for what your father went through," he said. Bluffing was another one of the elf's abilities. He did not feel any remorse.

Gimli was taken aback. An apology was the last thing he had expected. _"He cannot be serious?"_ All he saw was sincerity in the elf's eyes. _"If he is bluffing, I cannot see any sign of it. Still, something tells me I cannot trust him so easily."_ Wishing for matters to calm down, Gimli accepted the apology, "I thank you for those words, Legolas."

Both breathed easier as their anger dissipated. Each stared off in one direction, really looking at nothing. They sat silent as statues for many minutes, the silence broken every now and again by noise Boromir made in the storage room.

Suddenly Gimli sprang to his feet. An idea hit him. "Legolas, we need to put the fire out."

Eyes shifted to the fireplace to Gimli to the fireplace again, "Why?"

"You can probably climb out of the chimney."

Legolas was not sure if he heard the dwarf correctly, "Excuse me, I am sorry but I thought you said I could climb out of the chimney."

"I did."

The wood elf was an excellent climber. Growing up in Mirkwood had been beneficial in that aspect, but he was not sure he could scale a wall of brick.

"Do not doubt yourself, Elf," laughed Gimli heartily. "I am quite sure that the brick inside is not smooth. There are probably parts of brick that have chipped off over time; you could use those for foot holdings."

"But"

"But what, Elf?"

"The chimney is full of soot."

Gimli halved his size when he bent over, laughing hysterically. Legolas was not amused. After one last snicker, Gimli turned to Legolas, "I am sorry. Where are my manners? I should have considered Prince Legolas's feelings. The Princeling is afraid of a little dirt. I should have volunteered to climb but I am afraid I am far too heavy and would probably get stuck. The same with Boromir. I thought Elves were nimble climbers but I guess I was wrong."

Legolas snorted. He hated when others used his royal title. "Fine, I will climb. And do not call me 'Prince,'" Legolas marched to the storage room to get Boromir.

"As you wish, your highness," said Gimli. He could hear a low hiss emit from Legolas as he disappeared into the storage room.

………………………………………………

Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli watched the steam rise up from the fire's ashes. A barrel of water was conveniently tucked in the corner of the storage room. Gimli could not believe their luck. Boromir could not believe this plan. Legolas could not believe he was going to climb the chimney.

Boromir kneeled on one leg on interlocked his hands in front of him, "Okay, Legolas. I'll give you a boost and then the rest is up to you."

Legolas nodded. He looked up the chimney shaft first and peered into the darkness. The chimney shaft curved outward a little and then was built straight up. The curvation of the chimney shaft was steep, but Legolas knew he could keep his balance on it. He found a chipped brick that could be used a foot holding. After Boromir's boost, he could lodge his right foot into the holding and pull himself up on the incline.

"We do not have all day," Gimli said impatiently.

"You are not about to climb this thing. I think it would be in your best interest to hold your tongue," replied Legolas.

A growl could be heard from Gimli's direction but Legolas did not heed it. Instead, he backed away from the fire place. Briskly, he stepped into Boromir's interlocked hands, flew a couple feet in the air and caught his foot in the expected footing while grabbing the edge of the incline.

Getting up, Boromir peered up the chimney. "He makes it looks so easy," he said.

Gimli said nothing but walked towards the library doors. A second later, he heard pebbles falling down the chimney shaft and a cry from Boromir. The dwarf twisted his head to see Boromir's head emerge from the fireplace.

The man did not appear to be pleased. In fact, he looked downright pathetic. Soot and dust enveloped his head. Coughing, Boromir shook his head only sending soot everywhere.

Bright eyes from the dark face glared at the dwarf, "Not a word."

Boromir tried to walk towards the doors with dignity but Gimli's laughter pierced his ears.

……………………………………………….

Two of the unwritten rules applied to Elves was that they never were to gripe and mumble. It just did not fit the appearance the Elves made for themselves during the past three Ages. Legolas, however, decided these rules did not apply to him. He had to admit Gimli's plan was working. The inside of the chimney shaft certainly was climbable, but soot covered his body. He felt it up his nose when he breathed. He felt it falling in his eyes every time he moved. He inhaled it when he was griping and mumbling. He decided to stop that after swallowing a considerable amount of soot.

He did smile when he heard Boromir cry out. The man should have seen it coming. Why Boromir stuck his head in the chimney, he did not know, but the man would hear about it from him later.

Legolas felt the wind of the outside world wash down upon him. He had reached the summit. _"How good it is to breathe fresh air!"_

Legolas sat upon the top of the chimney, reveling in the wind. His grey eyes shone as he saw the sun rest on the horizon. They had spent the better part of the day in the library and now he was finally free!

Lightly, Legolas jumped from the chimney to a nearby branch and easily climbed down the tree. Examining himself, he found that there not a speck of color on him, save black and gray. He felt an urge to jump into the river but he had important matters to take of first. He ran towards the library doors to free his companions but a thought struck him, _"The door is still locked. I need to find the key to free them."_

Maybe he tell Gimli and Boromir that he was going to find the key. On the other hand, making them both squirm for the time being sounded fun. They would think Legolas abandoned them. Gimli would surely be upset and being alone with an irate dwarf would be distressing. _"Boromir will get a taste of his own medicine."_

Legolas was off to find a change of clothes, Erestor, and the key to the library, with every intention of returning. The last of the sun's golden rays hit the library doors as a man and a dwarf waited impatiently inside.

………………………………..

_I hoped everyone liked this one. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, or whatever! Until next time . . ._


	7. Tricksy Hobbits

_(Hugs all of her reviewers) Thank you so much for reviewing, everyone! It makes me feel all fuzzy inside._

**Chapter Seven: Tricksy Hobbits **

_Scritch Scratch Scritch Scratch._

The sound of quill meeting parchment continued for hours and hours. Elven letters were crafted by a skilled hand. Never once was a mistake made. Never once did the hand cease. Never once did his eyes stray from the script. That is, until the ink bottle was dry.

Erestor, master scribe, closed his eyes and released a sigh. It was time to call it a day. Not that there was much day left. The final golden rays of the sun were dispersing, giving in to nightfall. He had been hunched over his desk writing furiously since he left the library (and left a few occupants locked inside). It was a rash decision; one he reprimanded himself for making but he was not going to give up on it. One thing he learned when disciplining children, that when a punishment was put into motion, it must be seen through. Though Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli were not children, the age difference between Erestor and the three warriors made up for that fact. At least it did in Erestor's mind.

Leaning back, he stretched his hands to the ceiling, listening to the 'pops' his spine released. He slumped down, wishing to do nothing more for the evening except relax. He opened his eyes.

A hobbit was grinning at him.

"What can I do for you, Peregrin Took?" asked the raven-haired advisor. Something was definitely wrong. Peregrin had shown no interest in the academic affairs of the Elves. _"So what is he doing in my study then?"_

"Please, Lord Erestor, just call me Pippin. Only Gandalf and Strider call me by that name. And my mum when she is angry. And my sisters when they teased me. And my uncle when . . ." Pippin stopped when Erestor raised his hand.

A slight smile pulled on Erestor's lips, "I will call you Pippin if you cease to call me 'Lord Erestor'; Erestor is fine."

The curly hair bounced, "Will do. So anyway, I was wondering if you can explain something to me. Lord Elrond told me you know about everything there is to know about Middle-earth."

Erestor gave a light laugh, "I am quite sure that I do not know everything. But . . ."

But Erestor was cut off by someone shouting, "Help! Someone Help!"

Another hobbit, Meriadoc, if Erestor remembered correctly, appeared in the doorway, looking panic stricken. Meriadoc was panting hard and shaking, "It is Frodo! Something is wrong with him!"

Dread flowed through Erestor. The ring-bearer was in trouble! Although he could not imagine what could be wrong with Frodo. Imladris was safely protected from the evil that inhabited Middle-earth, but maybe the Ring could still hold some influence? He did not doubt it.

The advisor sprang out of his chair and followed Meriadoc, who was dashing towards the sitting room.

There was Frodo, lying on a chair, unconscious. He still looked pale, but not as pale as his first days in Imladris. The hobbit actually looked quite peaceful but Erestor knew that the Ring was devious in many ways.

He touched one of Frodo's shoulders, "What happened, Meriadoc?"

"I do not know. One second he is awake. Then the next, he is unconscious! I did not know what to do!"

Erestor turned his attention backed towards Frodo. Not knowing what to do, he simply grabbed both of Frodo's shoulders and started shaking the hobbit wildly, "Frodo, wake up! What devilry holds you to such a state?"

Much to the elf's surprise, the shaken hobbit's eyes flew wide open. Frodo looked just baffled as Erestor, "Devilry? What devilry? I was sleeping!" Frodo looked terrified all of the sudden, "Or . . . was I talking in my sleep?"

"Sleep? You were sleeping?" Erestor asked in astonishment as Frodo nodded his head slowly, as if he were regarding him as a mad elf.

Erestor slowly turned to Meriadoc, who was grinning sheepishly, "Oh yes, sleeping. That is what one does after being awake, right?"

A piercing glare bore through the nervous hobbit, "Why did you call on me, Meriadoc, if he was just sleeping?"

Each of Erestor's words were articulated and said slowly, which made Meriadoc nearly flinch, "Over active imagination? Right, that's it. And you can call me 'Merry'. Only Gandalf and Strider call me that, anywho. Since I guess there is no danger, I'll be off!"

Merry scampered out of room leaving a very puzzled elf and hobbit.

"He is one of your kin, is he not? Can you explain . . ?" Erestor started to ask but was stopped by Frodo's shaking head.

"I do not think I will ever understand him. Or Pippin for that matter," Frodo scrunched his eyebrows. "Actually, you usually do not see one without the other. I wonder where Pippin has gone off to."

Flashbacks of Elladan and Elrohir entered Erestor's usual calm mind. The twins were usually never apart when they were younger. When they were apart, something bad _always _happened. It was a device they used to bring about some prank or plot. His Elven instincts told him that if Merry and Pippin were anything like Elladan and Elrohir, he would have something to worry about.

Horror of a new kind flowed through Erestor.

The advisor madly dashed back to his study. He thought of all the things Pippin could have done: steal all his ink, disorganize his bookshelves, set up some elaborate prank involving a bucket, ink, and/or water, set fire to his study, or worse of all, misplaced his reports.

He threw the door open and took a quick intake of breath. This is not what he expected.

"Is everything all right, Erestor?" asked Pippin, elbows propped on Erestor's desk.

"Yes, it was nothing."

"_But something here is not all right,"_ thought Erestor. A large, heavy book was open in front of Pippin. Even though that seemed out of place, that was not the something he was looking for. He walked over his desk slowly, his eyes never leaving Pippin's form. Behind the desk, he had a full view of the hobbit. Erestor felt like slapping himself in the face for his moment of stupidity. Of course, something was wrong. This tiny hobbit could not have reached the top of the desk without a little help.

Pippin looked a bit worried, "I hope you do not mind that I borrowed your books."

Erestor eyed the books that were stacked on the chair and on the very top of the stack sat Pippin, "Not at all. They are useful in more than one way. But I would like to go back to your question that you asked before we were interrupted."

The hobbit scurried off his little tower of books, "Oh that," Pippin said letting out a nervous laugh. He slowly walked backwards towards the door. "No need for explanation. Figured it all out. By that book. On the desk. I better not take more of your time, seeing as you are a very important and busy counselor. Good night!"

Erestor swore he could have seen the outline of Pippin's form surrounded in dust as he vanished from the doorway. The advisor was still at unease. It made sense that Merry made a spectacle of Frodo's sleeping state to distract Erestor from his study, but what in the Valar did Pippin do to his study?

Flipping the hardcover over the thick pages, Erestor read the title of the book Pippin was reading: _Minerals found in Middle-earth. _Yes, his instincts were correct. They must have done something to his study or taken something.

Erestor searched his study for any visible signs of tampering.

……………………………………….

Two curly heads bobbed up and down as they entered the gardens. They had gotten what was asked of them and were eager to show their prize. Merry and Pippin reached their destination. An elf sitting on a bench was patiently waiting.

"Did you get it?"

Pippin fished through his pockets and produced a key; the key to the library, "It was really easy to get. I thought tricking Erestor would be really tough, seeing as how he is the top advisor and all."

Merry looked the elf up and down, "And while we were doing the dirty work, it seems as you have taken the time to pamper yourself."

The dirty elf that emerged form the chimney an hour ago was no more. When Merry and Pippin were performing their mission of retrieving the library key, Legolas had used the opportunity to clean himself and change into a fresh tunic and leggings. "I would not use the term 'pampering'," scowled Legolas. "I have just been held prisoner in Imladris, the supposedly Last Homely Home, and had to escape through a chimney! I call that dirty work. I, at the very least, deserve clean clothes."

Legolas reached for the key but Pippin brought his hand back into his pocket. Pippin looked at Merry, who cocked his head in Legolas's directions. Pippin shrugged. Merry waved his hands in front of his, giving the cue for Pippin to speak. Pippin looked nervous. Merry threw up his hands melodramatically, "Fine, I'll do it."

Legolas was beyond confusion watching the silent conversation, "Do what?"

The older hobbit shifted his foot into the ground, "You asked something of us and we want to ask you something of you."

This was unexpected. This time, Legolas cocked his head, "What would you ask of me?"

"It is about the Fellowship. Rumor has it that there are only going to be nine members. Frodo and Sam are definitely going. Gandalf and Strider have already expressed their wishes in going with them and Lord Elrond wants you, Gimli, and Boromir to go. That leaves only two spots open," Merry looked up Legolas with a wistful expression.

Legolas smiled at the two hobbits, "You wish to go with your kinsman, is that it?"

Pippin perked up, "Yes! We want to help Frodo too! He has always looked after us and now it is out turn to look after him."

Respect washed through Legolas, "You wish to go with him even though you both will face dangers much worse than those you have already encountered?"

Both hobbits nodded vigorously.

"I will speak with Lord Elrond and try to persuade him to your wishes, but do not expect too much. We both may be Elves, but we are of different realms. I do not know if he would take my words over his own people," said Legolas.

Pippin produced the key once more, this time handing it to Legolas, "We cannot thank you enough for that but . . ."

"But there is something else you must know," picked up Merry. "During your arm wrestling match with Gimli, it was Boromir who had thrown that rock at Gimli." Merry dropped his eyes to the ground. "I do not want you to be fighting with Gimli and I do want you be fighting with Boromir, or Gimli and Boromir fighting each other. I do not know how this information will solve anything . . ."

"Do not worry. I had already suspected that Boromir was the culprit, " said Legolas in a comforting tone. "I wish that we were not fighting, either. Sometimes our differences are too much for us and we refuse to understand. Maybe I have been listening with closed ears. If that is what you wish, Merry, I will try to more understanding with Gimli."

Merry and Pippin grinned simultaneously.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "I said I would _try_. I cannot be held responsible for the dwarf's reactions. And my reactions to his reactions."

"What about Boromir?" asked Pippin.

The elf sat up and stretched, "First, I think a little revenge is in order, then I will _try_ to get along with him too."

With that said, Legolas strolled out of the gardens leaving Merry and Pippin to ponder on the type of revenge Legolas would extract on the man of Gondor.

…………………………………………………..

_Well, I originally planned to have Gimli and Boromir in this chapter. They didn't quite make it. But don't worry, more of man and dwarf to come!_


	8. The Last Revenge

_Hello, readers. Welcome to the last installment of my little fic. (Well, two installments if you want to count the Epilogue.)_

**Chapter 8: The Last Revenge**

Gimli watched as Boromir flipped the pages of the book the man held in his lap.

"Can you even read any of that script?" inquired the dwarf.

Boromir eyes never left the page, "No."

Gimli tapped his fingers, "Then why do you have that book?"

"I'm looking at the pictures."

Gimli snorted. Boromir, son of Denethor, and brave warrior of Minas Tirith was admiring pictures as if he were reading a child's book. At least the Boromir had a way of occupying himself. Gimli's method of occupation involved various ways of how killing or maiming a certain wood-elf.

An hour or so had passed since Legolas's grand escape from the chimney. He thought the elf would be courteous enough to let them out, but he was wrong. Legolas had not let them out of the library. Gimli had formed a new escape plan when it was evident that Legolas was not coming back. However, his new plan did not work very well at all. He rubbed his bruised shoulder absentmindly, trying to recall how long he rammed the doors without any luck. Boromir had been no help either. He was more content watching Gimli inflict physical pain on himself. The dwarf swore Boromir was trying to cover up his snickering as Gimli spat Dwarvish curses at the lock and a certain elf.

His thoughts strayed back to said elf, this time involving a battering ram. Oh, yes. That would be most effective. Before his mind turned to more morbid corners, Boromir shut the book. The sound was deafeningly loud since the sound echoed from the high ceilings, "Do you hear that?"

"Of course I did! I am not deaf," sneered Gimli, eyeing the book.

"No, no. Not that. I mean outside," said Boromir.

Gimli faced the doors and strained to listen to whatever had caught the man's attention. It was melody. A fair melody. He thought that someone was playing a harp, plucking delicately at each note. Then he realized that the notes formed words. Elvish words. Gimli found that the song was lulling him to sleep. Staying awake was rather hard, but he was determined to keep his attention fixed on the door. He heard a mechanical sound and the creep of a door being slowly opened. An Elven face with long blond hair appeared from the side of the door. The elf smirked, "You may come out now."

With those words said, Legolas quickly escaped Gimli's sight. Gimli merely gaped at the open door. Moving was very hard at the moment as his body felt heavy with sleep. He shook his head to rid of his sudden drowsiness. A low growl emitted from his throat, "I will kill that elf!"

The stout figure charged at full speed out of the library. He met the cool air of the night. As much as he did not want to admit it, Gimli had little or no chance of finding the elf in the darkness. He had keen eyes but not as keen as the Elves. He settled for prowling the path while silently cursing the elf's name to the Halls of Mandos.

He did curse out loud, though, when Legolas dropped from a tree branch directly above him. Surprised at this attack, the dwarf fell backwards and glared at Legolas with contempt, looking as intimidating as he could from his position on the dirt road.

Legolas held out his hand, "I am sorry, Master Dwarf, but I needed to pull you away from Boromir for the moment."

Gimli eyes shifted to the outstretched hand, "I do not see why that is necessary." He ignored the elf's offered help and brought himself to his feet on his own, "Would you mind explaining why you left us in there when you could have easily let us out an hour ago."

"I needed the key," Legolas simply stated.

"And did it ever occur to your puny elf mind that you could have taken down the boards from one of the windows," sneered Gimli.

"And do you think that you could reach the windows to climb out?" asked Legolas with a cocked eyebrow.

Gimli's face turned red with fury and was about to slander the elf with even more Dwarvish curses but Legolas swept past him, "Let me check on Boromir and we can settle this later."

The dwarf clenched his fists and followed Legolas, who was peering inside the library. Gimli crossed his arms and tapped his foot as Legolas shifted his head in various directions, "Gimli, did you see Boromir leave? He is no longer here."

Dark brows scrunched together on the dwarf's face, "No. You do not need to consistently keep track of that man. You practically scared the man silly following him around all day."

"Yes, I know," Legolas said suddenly serious. "I did not mean to scare him that badly. I just needed a bit of fun but I am afraid that he has been using us so I could focus my attention elsewhere."

"Yes. We figured that out already," said Gimli.

"But he has gone farther than you know."

Piercing eyes bore at the elf, "What do you mean, Princeling?"

Legolas chose to ignore the last comment as he closed the library door and leaned against it, "He threw the rock at you during the arm wrestling match. He made you lose on purpose. He wants us to continue fighting each other."

"He did what? I am going to kill that man!" Gimli huffed and was about to seek out Boromir but Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe we could use more subtle tactics," Legolas hinted.

A devious smile showed on Gimli's face. "What do you have in mind, Master Elf?"

……………………………………………….

"Honestly, Erestor. You do not need to be that upset with yourself."

"I am sorry for acting this way, my lady, but, those _things _got away right under my nose."

Arwen giggled at the advisor's choice of words. Placing a comforting hand on Erestor's shoulder, "I must reprimand you from calling Merry and Pippin 'things'. However, I am sure that incident brings back fond memories, does it not?"

Erestor raised an eyebrow as they turned to the corridors leading to the kitchens, "You must be speaking of all the times Elladan and Elrohir burglared my study. Or put lemon juice in my ink. Or stripped my quill of its feathers. Or . . ."

"My brothers caused you much pain," mocked Arwen.

"That they did. I am surprised that I still live."

"How can two younger elves make a much older elf, one that has lived since the First Age, become so paranoid," asked Arwen, putting a finger to her temple as if in deep thought.

"I am afraid your father has been keeping secrets from you. Your brothers are really minions of the Dark Lord."

Arwen pushed the door to the kitchens, "I actually could believe that," Arwen paused before entering the room. "But I am not sure if I believe this."

Erestor, having a height advantage over Arwen, leaned over Arwen's head to take a glimpse at the unbelievable.

Legolas and Gimli were sitting together drinking tea.

Cautiously, both dark-haired elves wandered into the room. They came up to the table with pleasant smiles plastered on their faces. Erestor, still recovering from shock, spoke up first, "Good morning, my friends."

Both elf and dwarf smiled pleasantly at him.

Erestor decided to put pleasantries aside and be perfectly blunt, "Merry and Pippin let you out of the library."

"No," said Gimli.

"How did you get out then?"

"I climbed out the chimney," Legolas took a sip of his tea.

Gimli carefully blew a small breath to cool his steaming drink, "Then Merry and Pippin borrowed the key from you."

"'_Borrow' is not the exact term I would use,"_ Erestor thought darkly.

"They gave me the key and I let Gimli and Boromir out," ended Legolas.

Erestor and Arwen exchanged a confused look. "So where is Boromir?" Arwen hesitantly asked.

The tea cup clinked against the small plate and Gimli picked up a scone as he and Legolas walked towards the door leading outside. "We do not know but we will find out," said Gimli as he exchanged a knowing glance with Legolas.

Arwen gaped at them in puzzlement and was about to follow them but Erestor caught her by the arm, "Let them go."

She spun around to face the advisor, "But they are planning something. It will not mean well for Boromir."

Erestor cupped one hand on his chin, "Maybe trapping them in the library did do some good. Legolas and Gimli are getting along and . . ."

"They are getting along to plot against Boromir," cut in Arwen.

"Yes but I rather have Legolas and Gimli going against Boromir than having Legolas and Gimli fighting each other. We should leave them at their own devices and maybe they will solve it themselves," Erestor paused for a second. "Hopefully they will not do anything drastic to Boromir."

Both elves gazed at the open door, adorned with the morning sun's rays, wondering what will befall on the poor man.

………………………………………………

Boromir was going mad.

He thought he escaped the elf's antics for good. He thought the rest of his time spent in Rivendell would be in peace. He thought the elf would be too occupied with the dwarf to bother him. He thought wrong.

He was dead wrong.

Whatever had transpired between Legolas and Gimli after he hastily escaped the library was not good for his mental health. It seemed that they formed an alliance. He did not know how long this alliance would last but he knew one thing: he was their prey.

Earlier that day, he had taken a long needed bath. Relishing in the warm water and certain that he was alone, he began to bellow songs from his homeland. Some of them were rather silly, which grown men should not sing, but he did care. He felt ecstatic that morning.

Boromir wrapped a towel about his waist after he got out of the tub and swung open the door to his guest room.

He flinched.

The elf was there. The elf was standing behind the door. Invading his privacy. Again.

Before Boromir could form any words from his angry stutterings, Legolas smirked and left the room.

Steam would have appeared out of his head if it were possible. Paranoia also set in. How much had Legolas heard? Would he tell the dwarf? Would he be that cruel?

He dressed swiftly and headed to the kitchens. Food would clear his mind. He would be able to handle the situation better if he had food in his stomach.

He cut a slice of bread from a loaf and buttered it harshly. He must calm himself. He plunged the buttered bread in his mouth and swallowed in one gulp. Yes, he had to calm down.

But the person across the kitchen would not allow him to calm down.

Gimli was watching Boromir intently, scribbling notes every now on a piece of parchment.

Since that moment, he tried to avoid them as best he could. Needless to say, he failed miserably.

He went to his closet to pull out his riding cloak. Gimli was in the closet with his piece of parchment.

He went out for a ride on his horse. Legolas jumped from tree to tree stalking him.

He went to train with his sword. Both Legolas and Gimli were there, mimicking his moves.

He took a dip in the Bruinen. Legolas floated on a log sitting in a cat-like manner.

He decided to hide in the gardens. In a bush. Gimli was next him, roses poking out of his beard.

Now, he was walking down the corridor to the Hall of Fire with both of his stalkers on his trail. Legolas and Gimli both had parchments now and were scribbling furiously. Boromir could no longer endure this.

He spun around and elf and dwarf stopped writing, curious expressions on their faces. Boromir started hyperventilating, "Stop. Following. Me."

Legolas and Gimli looked each other and than to Boromir and nodded, "Okay."

And they left.

Boromir gaped at the empty hallway for a second. He snorted once. Then twice. Raising his fists in their, he roared with laughter. He could not believe it he was free. Free! But something made him pause. A nagging thought hit him, _"That was too easy. They will do something else. I know it!"_

Paranoia was again set in. He dashed back to his room and locked himself in. He would stay here until it was time to set out on the quest. He knew that was a foolish idea but he could not handle this constant scrutiny no longer.

Boromir lay on his bed, trying to control his breathing. If he could not physically remove himself from the situation then he could remove himself mentally. Suddenly, pictures of bashing his shield on a dwarf's head appeared. Another image formed, saw Legolas with an apple on his head and Boromir with a bow an arrow. A smile formed on Boromir's lips as he fell asleep with those images in mind.

………………………………………………….

Morning came and the piercing rays of sunlight roused Boromir. He stretched and let out a noisy yawn. He scratched his chin and smacked his lips. What pleasant dreams he had last night. Although he could not remember them, he felt an odd sort of satisfaction.

Swinging his legs off the bed, he proceeded to go to the bathing rooms but a letter on his desk caught his attention. He did recall leaving any of his documents out of his belongings. Actually, he did not recall bringing any documents.

With sudden dread he picked up the parchment and began to read.

_Subject: Boromir_

_Classification: Man _

_Origin: Gondor_

_Researchers: Legolas Thranduilion and Gimli, son of Glóin_

_Under close observation in the vicinity of Imladris (or Rivendell as referred to by men), the characteristics of a Gondorian man were recorded. This man, in his homeland, is a Captain of the Minas Tirith forces. However, this man showed characteristics that are not deemed accurate when relating to his title of Captain._

_Characteristics deemed accurate under a Captain's title are the following: valor, courage, keeping a level head in the sign of danger, controlling emotions in making decisions, and forming coherent speech. During the observation period, the man titled 'Captain' had not shown any of these characteristics. He was jumpy and checked every corner as if waiting an ambush despite the fact that enemy ambushes never occur in Imladris. He lets his emotions make his decisions. He let his emotions (mainly fear and anger) overwhelm him to the point that he was not capable of speech._

_From this observation, we conclude that men from Gondor are full of fear and anger. Though we do not know the exact reason, we suspect it is because of their jealousy of Elves and Dwarves for their long life spans. Also, they may jealous of the grace the Elves acquire or the Dwarves skill in their craft. _

_End of Report._

Boromir's eye began to twitch. "What?"

"There will be more reports like this, unless . . ."

Boromir twirled around to see Legolas leaning on his window, "Unless what?"

His closest door burst open and Boromir nearly jumped out of his skin. The dwarf that emerged from his hiding spot chuckled, "Unless we can come to an agreement of some sort."

He looked wildly between elf and dwarf, "What kind of agreement?"

Legolas jumped into the room from outside the window, "I say we call a truce."

"A truce. That's it? No more stalking me? No more lauding my every move?" Boromir said in disbelief.

Gimli held out his hand, "No more. I promise you." Gimli eyed Legolas. When the elf did not say anything, he gave the elf a rough shove in the stomach.

"Oof!" With a glare to Gimli and sincere eyes to Boromir, Legolas agreed, "I promise too."

A stupid grin was plastered on Boromir and he shook Gimli's hand with his left and Legolas's with his right, "Truce."

………………………………………….

_I know that Legolas and Gimli really aren't friends until leaving Lothlórien but that would have destroyed my closing._

_Now, for the grand finale . . ._


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Erestor and Glorfindel watched as the Fellowship departed. It was a day filled with hope and despair. Hope on Glorfindel's part. Despair on Erestor's part.

In the distance, Glorfindel could see Boromir give a pat on Gimli's shoulder, both laughing out loud. Behind them, Legolas revealed his mirth with a smirk.

"My friend," began Glorfindel as they both elves returned inside, "we have done the unbelievable and started a friendship between three advisories."

Erestor glared at Glorfindel incredulity, "We? You must mean 'I'"

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes at the advisor, "I believe Lord Elrond assigned the task to both of us."

"It must have been such a dreary task of guarding the door. Must I remind you that _I_ was the one that brought them together in discussion? That _I_ was the one who mediated them?"

"You locked them in the library."

"That was after I mediated them."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

Erestor held his head high, "Roll your eyes all you want, Glorfindel. I know I am right. If you excuse me, I have business I need to attend to in the library."

With that said, the advisor hurried off.

…………………………………………..

Daylight was fading and Erestor rubbed his tired eyes. Had he really spent all day the library? He finally set his quill down and capped his ink bottle. Putting all the supplies in the proper place, he set out to find a good meal.

Yawning, he reached for the door handle and pulled. The door did not budge. He pulled again, harder this time. The door remained firmly in place. Erestor turned around to find another escape route but realized all the windows were still boarded up.

"_I will get you for this, Glorfindel."_

Erestor started pounding on the doors, yelling for anyone to let him out.

On the other side of the doors, an elf twirled the library key ring around their finger.

"Do you think he really deserves this?"

"Every minute of it."

Glorfindel grinned, "Arwen, I never knew you could be so devious."

Arwen smiled, "I blame it on my brothers' influence."

"How long are you going to leave him in there?" questioned the golden haired elf as the pounding grew louder.

"I think the night should be fine. That is what he had planned for Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli."

"Sounds fair." He held out his arm for Arwen, "Should we not make our way back, my lady? I will take the blame for this incident if you make some more of your cakes."

Arwen took his offered arm, "I would be delighted to make you cakes, but you need not to take the blame. What do you suppose Erestor will do to me if he finds out?"

"He would either one, feel ashamed, or, two, feel ashamed and beg for your forgiveness."

"Exactly"

So Glorfindel and Arwen followed the path back the houses leaving Erestor trapped in the library.

…………………………………………………..

_These days spent in Rivendell prove that friendships can develop despite the differences of race. We, as people, have always feared and, therefore, hated other races' differences, and we form barriers between the races. If we let these barriers down and learn from each other instead of bickering and fighting, there would be fewer conflicts and fewer wars. This may seem impossible but the impossible has happened. Prejudices can be tossed aside and the differences embraced, as shown by Boromir, man of Gondor, Legolas the elf, and Gimli the dwarf._

Erestor looked up from his parchment and narrowed his dark eyes.

_However, we must be cautious of people within our own race. That is where the true betrayal lies._

(Fin)

…………………………………………………..

_And that is the end! I had so much fun writing this and I just want to thank all my reviewers: **Sesshyangel, Silverwitch07, oAsho, luermide, Liz, Yavie Aelinel, Cute little legolas, theo darkstar, soulfulbee, person, Randa-Chan, and kitty.**_

_I appreciated and cherish every review that I have received and ones that will appear in the future!_


End file.
